Le ventre de la baleine
by Midwintertears
Summary: Ce que ce fichu médaillon lui avait fait dire, il n'allait pas le nier, mais le temps de l'apitoiement était révolu, maintenant, il allait pouvoir renaître!


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: Le ventre de la baleine

Rating: T

Genre: Drama

Disclaimer: Ron et l'histoire dans laquelle il apparaît appartiennent à JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Le ventre de la baleine<strong>

La neige craquelait sous ses pas, que de nouveaux flocons drus venaient effacer derrière lui.

Quitter cette foutue tente avait été une mauvaise idée, c'était qu'il avait pensé immédiatement deux secondes plus tard. Sans le médaillon, il avait eu la soudaine impression de se réveiller, de voir la situation avec toute la clarté nécessaire. Mais ni les hurlements d'Hermione, ni l'immonde sensation d'avoir failli à sa promesse envers Harry, ni même l'amitié qu'il leur portait ne l'avaient décidé à revenir à temps, et très vite, il était déjà trop tard.

Mais c'était du passé. Le mal était fait, et la pire chose qu'il puisse encore faire histoire d'aggraver son cas, c'était bien de continuer à se lamenter sur cet incident, sur cette nuit où il avait eu l'impression de tomber au fond d'un gouffre visqueux, poisseux, et tapissé de mots abjects tels que «jalousie», «stupidité», voir même «trahison». Non, il s'était déjà assez torturé l'esprit à y penser, et c'était tout bonnement pitoyable d'y revenir encore et encore.

La lumière passait faiblement entre les arbres de la Forêt de Dean, les branches enneigées incitaient à la mélancolie, au désespoir en noir et blanc. Il aurait pu en profiter pour s'adosser contre un rocher couvert de mousse et pleurnicher sur sa misérable vie. Mais il était Ron Weasley, un battant, pas un lâche, il ne voulait pas arracher des larmes de pitié aux gens qui liraient son Histoire, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le plaignent en constatant sa souffrance, sa solitude, et le malheur profond qu'il ressentait à avoir laissé ses amis à cause d'une sale bestiole qui lui rongeait les entrailles et qui avait fulminé trop fort sous l'effet d'un ignoble artefact de Magie Noire ! Il n'était pas un raté, il n'était pas un fardeau, et ça, Harry et Hermione allaient devoir l'admettre! Il les retrouverait, il leur présenterait des excuses et même s'ils n'acceptaient pas celles-ci, tant pis, il ne les lâcherait plus. Il serait là, éternellement, toujours là pour eux.

Ces quelques semaines isolé d'eux avaient été les pires de sa vie, il avait été plongé au cœur du désespoir le plus profond, son dégoût de lui-même n'avait jamais été aussi vivace, mais l'expérience avait été nécessaire et instructive. Finalement, il positivait : s'il n'avait pas quitté cette tente, il n'aurait jamais appris qu'il appartenait à la trempe de ceux qui triomphent. Il avait changé. Il avait à présent la tête hors de l'eau. Ce que ce fichu médaillon lui avait fait dire, il n'allait pas le nier, mais le temps de l'apitoiement était révolu, maintenant, il allait pouvoir renaître!

Il pouvait devenir celui dont on a besoin, il pouvait être le brave, être le valeureux. Celui qui affronte sa peur, celui qui tire enseignement de ses erreurs, celui qui a démontré sa sagesse. Celui qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être.

Non, il ne voulait plus pérorer sur la nuit de son départ et sur les larmes qu'il avait versées. Harry et Hermione allaient connaître le nouveau Ron. Il ne leur parlerait de ses démons intérieurs et de son cœur en miettes que s'ils le voulaient. Le but, c'était de leur montrer qui il était: leur ami fidèle. Pour qu'ils ne l'oublient jamais.

Evidemment, rien ne fut simple. Il entendit le bruit d'autres pas que les siens dans la neige. Un patronus, un lac gelé, un ami au comportement suicidaire. Il le sauva. Il tira Harry du lac comme celui-là l'avait fait pour lui-même lors de la Deuxième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Puis, le médaillon s'était ouvert. C'était terrifiant, c'était le test ultime, c'était le moment où il devait prouver ce qu'il valait.

Il était prêt à affronter n'importe quelle épreuve, à défier ses démons en les regardant dans les yeux.

* * *

><p>Selon la théorie du monomythe de Joseph Campbell, «Le ventre de la baleine» est l'étape de l'histoire d'un héros où celui-ci «meurt» symboliquement et est plongé au plus profond du désespoir, de l'obscurité et de son égo, et est prêt à abandonner, avant de «renaître» en acceptant la métamorphose qui fera de lui un héros digne de sa quête.<p> 


End file.
